Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle control system that permits predetermined manipulation such as locking or unlocking a vehicle or starting an engine on the vehicle based on wireless communication between a vehicle apparatus mounted to the vehicle and a key carried by a user.
In terms of the vehicle control system, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that acquires existence information indicating existence of a mobile unit (e.g., key) in a stopped vehicle and, in such a case, at least temporarily disables a function of a permission means to permit the predetermined manipulation on the vehicle based on reception of an electromagnetic wave returned from the mobile unit.
The technology according to Patent Literature 1 restricts the mobile unit from being locked in the vehicle due to an electromagnetic wave leaked in the vehicle when communication between the mobile unit and the vehicle locks or unlocks a door.